


Cooking and Line-Stealing

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama smiled to himself and thinking that perhaps love is awesome because it does things like this to people; it made Kageyama learned how to cook out of sheer love for Hinata and now they could get healthier, tastier, and cheaper food right from their own kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking and Line-Stealing

Kageyama learned to cook for the sake of living with Hinata.

Prior to realisation that he was going to live with someone else, someone he loves very dearly, Kageyama could only cook curry from ready-made package, where he only needed to add meat and carrot. He had thought he’d just eat toast, muesli, and cereal for breakfast for the rest of his life. But then he started to learn to cook any other food while imagining Hinata’s happy face and how his precious partner would get healthier and stronger from Kageyama’s food, and Kageyama suddenly became rather good at cooking.

It was their third month together after university started. After the initial shock of Tokyo-is-so-big-and-crowded and our-university-is-so-big-and-crowded died down, Hinata and Kageyama finally settled into certain routines.

As they lived together in an apartment in suburb area, three train stations away from their university, they divided housework in two. While Hinata took care of cleaning, Kageyama do all the cooking. They had agreed to go to the same university, to continue their life on court and off court as a set, and none of them really remembered whoever asked who first but they were very much dating and they were very much in love. 

That Friday evening, Hinata and Kageyama went home together with groceries in hand. As Kageyama unpack their grocery for the week to the fridge, Hinata ran to do his weekly bathroom cleaning. When Kageyama had stirred the mildly sweet and spicy curry on the pot in the kitchen, Hinata returned, sweaty but smiling.

“I’ve finished cleaning the bathroom and all the room! We’d need to buy glass cleaner next week, by the way,” he said, as he washed his hands on kitchen’s sink.

“Okay. Can you set up the table while I clean myself up? The sweet and spicy curry will be ready in five minutes,” Kageyama closed the lid of the curry pot.

“Sure!” Hinata nodded. He pulled the drawer where they stored their chopsticks, while Kageyama took off his apron before leaving for the bathroom.

Even after years, when Hinata and Kageyama sat down to eat, they still eat like there was no tomorrow. Hinata moaned every now and then, with rice sticking to his cheek, as he grinned, beamed to Kageyama, “Your curry is so delicious, Kageyama. I think you’re getting better at it.”

Kageyama pouted and grumbled, “You have rice all over your cheeks, Dumbass.”

But then he talked about how curry was actually very easy to make and a little alteration can make very different type of curry. Hinata listened and nodded all the time, though Kageyama knew that Hinata’s skill on the kitchen was pretty much nonexsistent.

And as Hinata helped him with washing up the dishes afterwards, Kageyama smiled to himself and thinking that perhaps love is awesome because it does things like this to people; it made Kageyama learned how to cook out of sheer love for Hinata and now they could get healthier, tastier, and cheaper food right from their own kitchen.

After the dish washing, they settled down by the sofa before the television—with some idols in pyjamas and pillows on the screen, talking about their best sleeping experience—Kageyama hugged Hinata sideways. Hinata melted into his hug and Kageyama thought about how glad he was to meet Hinata.

“I’m so glad I meet you,” yawned Hinata contently, his head against Kageyama’s shoulder.

“That’s my line, Dumbass,” Kageyama yawned too. He tugged Hinata closer and kissed Hinata’s head.

They just lied there in content silence until Hinata looked up at Kageyama.

“What’s for breakfast tomorrow?”

Kageyama pursed his lips, thinking, “Since tomorrow is holiday, what do you say about weekend treat like pancakes?”

“Yay! Let’s do pancakes!” Hinata jumped to sitting position, then hugged Kageyama’s neck, littering Kageyama’s face with sloppy kisses.

Kageyama laughed as spots on his face became damp from Hinata’s lips, “You’re way too excited just for pancake, Dumbass.”

Hinata stopped kissing Kageyama and blinked, pulling back a little, though his arms were still very much around Kageyama’s neck, “Huh? Of course I’m excited! I’m very excited. I’m always excited about the food you made for me! It makes me feel ‘guwaaah’!”

Then he kissed Kageyama some more.

So Kageyama chuckled again and patted Hinata’s back. When the orange head stopped, they settled into sideways hug once again.

“Making food for you also makes me feel ‘guwaaah’, Dumbass,” mumbled Kageyama at some point, his palms rubbing Hinata’s back.

Hinata chuckled and nodded, happiness radiating from his whole body, “Please marry me, Kageyama.”

“… See, you’re stealing my line again.”

But then they laughed together and kissed again, before leaving the sofa for bed, for sleep, and for weekend morning with tasty, warm, and fluffy pancake made by Kageyama for his Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> Another college/university AU because I love writing them caring about each other as they start and learn how to live together.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
